Reunited
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Chloe reunites with Jimmy in Star City. Post-Legion. Chimmy.


**Author's Note: I am one of the few Chimmy fans (so it would seem) and this is my first Chimmy focused fic. Please read and review! Thanks!**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Grunting at the continual noise of the machines that monitored Jimmy's vitals, Lois shifted her body into another position, cursing the rather uncomfortable hospital chair. The dim overhead lights made the room seem dreary but not nearly as much as the injured man in the bed did. Lois' eyes took in his sleeping form, a feeling of relief flooding her heart. Though she would never admit it to him, seeing Jimmy in such a state had scared her and she was beyond grateful that he was on the mend. But she had been even more fearful over the whereabouts of her cousin. Although she had been worried about Jimmy, at least he had been _there,_ where she could see him. Chloe had been… Swallowing, Lois realized she still wasn't quite sure where Chloe had been. That morning Lois had been surprised, and almost literally floored, when her cell phone had alerted that she had an incoming call from Chloe. It had indeed been her missing cousin and Lois had had to try, desperately, to hide her joy over that fact. Just like she hid all her emotions..

The first thing that Chloe said was, "Jimmy…is he…"

She hadn't even been able to finish the question before Lois jumped in. "He's stabilized. He's out of it most of the time but he's okay. I'm sure he'd love to see his beautiful wife instead of my face, day in and day out, though."

Concern was evident in Chloe's tone. "Oliver said I could borrow his jet. I'll be there this afternoon." For a few moments Chloe had said nothing, then she had spoken once more. "Thanks for looking over him Lo."

Choked up, Lois had not replied, choosing rather to end the call.

Now, hours later, she waited for the arrival of the person she probably trusted most in the world. Steps echoed in the outer hall and Lois jumped up, trying to hold in her tears as a familiar blonde entered the room. Allowing her wall to drop, for just a moment, Lois bounded across the room to wrap her arms around Chloe. Quickly, Chloe's arms slid around Lois, her hands pressing into Lois' back. After a moment, the two separated and Chloe's eyes immediately darted to her husband. Gulping, Chloe took a few steps toward him, then stopped.

"Have you…you told him? That I'm…"

Lois bit her bottom lip, then said, softly, "He hasn't woken up since you called but I'm sure he will soon."

Spinning on her heel, Chloe once again faced Lois. "I'm sure you have a ton of questions-"

Lois waved her hand, ending the beginning of her cousin's speech. "You can tell me later."

"I was just going to say," Chloe went on, forcefully. "I can't tell you where I was or what happened because I really don't know. Clark found me…in his barn." Shrugging, the blonde offered Lois a half smile. "Something took me but I guess it put me back. And I'm glad it did."

Furrowing her brow, Lois stepped toward her cousin. "What if it comes back?"

Grim, Chloe looked up, holding back the tears and fighting the fear that lay deep inside of her of that very thing happening. After a minute, she met Lois' eyes once more. "Let's hope it doesn't."

Nodding, Lois glanced over Chloe's shoulder at Jimmy then, seeing the man was still in deep slumber, asked, in a low voice, "Speaking of Clark's barn…and Clark… I'm guessing he's busy with Lana."

Seeing the pain in Lois' eyes, Chloe shook her head. "Don't really know. Honestly, my main concern after I woke up was Jimmy."

"Understandably so," Lois murmured.

"Chlo-Chloe," muttered Jimmy, finally stirring from his sleep.

Seeing it was time for her to leave, Lois cleared her throat once, sent a smile Chloe's way, then turned on her heel and exited the hospital room.

Trembling, Chloe watched Lois leave then slowly spun around until she was again facing her husband. Seeing him there elicited a jumbled amount of emotions within Chloe and she felt those emotions pouring out her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. The trembling only worsened as she approached his bed, her own form towering over his bed ridden one.

"Chlo-Chloe," Jimmy mumbled again, his eyes fluttering open.

"I'm…I'm here Jimmy," she whispered, reaching her fingers out toward his face. Gently, they made contact, her fingernails grazing down his cheek and ending their trek at his chin.

When his eyes focused on her face, unbelief entered them. "Is it…really you?" he gulped.

"Yes," she said, capturing the hand that wasn't connected to an IV. "I'm really here Jimmy."

Words escaped him as he simply gazed at her face, his hand lying limply in hers. Then, slowly, he grasped her hand, her warmth making him warm. Finally, he spoke, his voice broken from more than just lack of use. "I dreamt about you. And when I wasn't dreaming about you, I was thinking about you. Waiting…" He lost his breath for a moment, swallowed, then went on. "Waiting to see you again, even when I didn't know if I would."

The tears, which had stopped flowing, began again at his words. At the same time, a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Bright eyes," he said, a smile appearing on his face as well. "There she is."

The smile grew at his nickname for her and she leaned in towards him. "That's right. Here I am." Past words, Chloe pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes at the soft, warm kiss. After several wonderful moments had passed, they separated, retaining contact at the forehead.

"I love you Mrs. Olsen," he croaked, weariness pulling him away from her.

Holding in all her emotions, she sat, hard, in the hospital chair, watching as he drifted into his dream world again, where she expected he would find her waiting. Grinning, she gripped his hand, then whispered, "I love you too, Mr. Olsen."


End file.
